


Fireside

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Holiday Special, Hot Cocoa, Prequel, based on a tumblr ask, crackling fires, mutant x human relationships, pure fluff, special holiday gifts, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: Erik and his human lover take some time away from the mansion to enjoy a cabin alone during the winter holiday, and Erik is in for a very special gift that he never expected.Prequel to Papa, for the holiday season.





	Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr ask, prequel to my story "Papa". Just a short piece of happy Erik fluff.

You stood at the frosty window, watching the fluffy snow as it grew inch by inch outside, confining you to a life inside the cabin you'd rented with Erik for the next few days. Hanukkah had ended a few weeks ago, and Christmas Eve had finally arrived, although neither of you cared much about the holiday itself. It was more an excuse to get away than anything else, to get some time to yourselves, away from the mansion full of children, and the adult mutants Erik and yourself had developed friendships with. You didn't live in the mansion yourself, but considering how much time the two of you spent together, you might as well have. So when he had suggested renting the cabin, far away from civilization and everything else, you'd answered quickly in the affirmative. The idea of playing house together, if only for a few days, sounded wonderful. And considering the gift you planned on giving him, it was almost necessary. You breathed onto the glass and watched it fog over, drawing with your finger in little designs before quickly wiping them away with a sleeve when you heard the shower a few rooms away shut off. Erik had invited you to accompany him in said shower, but you had turned him down for now. He had been visibly disappointed, but you'd promised him “later” with a kiss, and pushed him away gently. You had your own plans, and you hadn't quite gathered up the confidence yet to set them in motion, so a shared shower was out of the question.

You shuffled over to the kitchen and got to work heating milk for a chocolaty winter drink as the sound of the bathroom door opening brought your mind back down to earth. Gathering up packets of powdered chocolate and a bag of marshmallows, you did your best to distract yourself. He really had no idea. How would he react? Was your relationship solid enough to-

“That smells nice,” you heard a whisper right next to your ear as arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you into Erik's chest from behind.

“It's just the powder kind, I don't know how to make it from scratch,” you mumbled in response, melting into him when he leaned down to run the bristly side of his cheek against the peach fuzz of your own. “You smell nice too,” you continued, breathing in the scent of the shampoo and soap he'd brought along with him. Woodsy, and a little spicy. Delicious. His hands ran over the length of your arms as you continued to work on the drinks, stirring thoroughly to dissolve the solutions, but you almost spilled when he reached the bottom hem of your plaid shirt (well, his plaid shirt that you happened to be wearing) and tried to drag it up. With a nervous laugh, you caught his hands and turned around in his embrace. “Why don't you go check on the fire? I'll be done soon,” you quickly stammered out, disentangling yourself from him and gesturing to the fireplace that was roaring along just fine on its own in the living area. Erik raised a brow as he brought his arms back to his sides, turning and walking toward the steady flames. It wasn't normal for you to shoot him down like this, and this was twice now in an hours time. It was becoming concerning to him, you were uncomfortable or hiding something. He didn't like it.

Erik stoked the fire a bit, silent, waiting for you to join him. When you finally walked up behind him and brought a mug of hot cocoa topped with marshmallows into his view, he took it but did not smile. You noticed instantly, but pretended not to. “Erik,” you whispered, pressing your lips carefully to his cheek as you sat down beside him on the bearskin rug that completed the cabin aesthetic. He turned to you, trying to hide his displeasure at your reactions to him this evening. It wasn't that he was exactly disappointed in the lack of sex, but the mixed signals were making him nervous. “I know that we had agreed on not doing Christmas presents, but...I have a surprise.”

Erik's brows both raised, and he turned himself fully in his seated position on the mass of fluffy fur to look into your eyes. You looked away briefly, biting your lip a little, and looking back to him with a nervous smile. You took a deep breath, listening to the crackling of the fire just beyond the two of you, and reached for the bottom button of the flannel shirt you wore. Erik watched silently as you began to open the material, catching a glimpse of the red, silky ribbon that you'd wrapped carefully about your own waist. His face took on a confused look, vision remaining focused on the ribbon as you finally parted the shirt completely.

“Are you my gift?” he finally managed, a smile returning to his face as he reached out to pull you closer to him, all thoughts of the hot cocoa abandoned as the two mugs sat untouched on the hardwood floor.

“Not exactly,” you mumbled between the soft kisses you both exchanged, Erik dragging you even closer, lying back carefully so that he lay against the fur on the floor, guiding you to straddle him.

“Then what is this about,” Erik asked, still smiling, running his fingers over the silken ribbon.

“I'm, um...Erik, I'm pregnant.”

His fingers stilled, and what little confidence you had gathered fell away with his silence. He stared at your exposed stomach, no signs of a baby yet showing through. You inhaled deeply as he carefully worked the bow free and the crimson fabric fell away. Without warning, Erik lifted you up to your knees, his body rising up to, and he placed the side of his face against your exposed tummy, as if listening for what was growing inside. He pressed a soft kiss just below your naval, wrapping his arms around you as your fingers descended carefully into his hair, stroking gently as he pressed more gentle kisses to your naked flesh. You heard whispers of 'Thank you' and 'I love you' as he continued to nestle his face against your torso. Eventually, the two of you found your way to the floor, his body encircling yours as you watched the fire that crackled, warm and joyous and seemly just as content as the lovers that lay beside it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
